Young Justice: Prom Edition
by Lost Girl 02
Summary: It's time for the team's prom and everyone is getting ready. With some drama and romance and friendship can the young justice team survive the ultimate high school experience: prom night? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a fluff idea that I had for Young Justice. It seems silly that they wouldn't go to prom. So here it is! Mostly Chalant but there is some Spitfire, SuperMartian and Aquarocket.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_3 Years after Events of Season 1_

_Mt. Justice_

_Apr. 14_

"Sooo," M'gann drawled, "Who's going to prom?"

"I don't know." Zatanna sighed, "Nightwing and I are only juniors. Besides I'm sure he's really busy helping train the new Robin."

"My school doesn't have a prom." Artemis pouted, "So I hope Wally asks me to Keystone High's prom. But knowing Wally he's going to wait until last minute to ask."

"Kaldur's already asked me to his 'Atlantean' prom; but I'll just take him to Dakota High's dance. I don't exactly know how to dance underwater just quite yet."

"What's wrong Zatanna?" M'gann asked, stopping the laughter in the room.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. I really want to go with Robin, I mean Nightwing, but I kind-of want that beautiful creative proposal that every girl gets. Does that seem selfish? Besides I don't even think he's going to ask me."

"I don't think so." M'gann said, putting her hand on Zatanna's arm, "Besides, I know what you mean about the proposal; Connor asked me during lunch in front of _everyone_ with a bunch of flowers and chocolates."

"Yeah, and I heard Wally talking to the guys about his prom proposal." Artemis said.

"See, I think that would be so amazing and to get it from Nightwing." Zatanna sighed.

"Well then you have to take charge." Rocket replied, "You go to Happy Harbor High right?"

"Yeah," Zatanna nodded, "I've been going there ever since I moved into the Cave."

"Good," Artemis said, "Since no one knows Nightwings' ID you have to get him to ask you to Happy Harbor's. And—I do know Nightwing is currently in the main cavern working on some code. A perfect time for a certain magician to go drop some hints about prom."

Everyone started laughing while Zatanna blushed and twisted her charm bracelet.

"Okay, fine I'll go talk to him."

The girls cheered and practically pushed Zatanna out the door.

She finger-combed her hair as she walked into the main cavern. But, she stopped short as she saw what was going on inside. Dick was in his full Nightwing get-up and was standing right in the center of the room.

_And was kissing Barbra Gordon!_

It didn't seem like an innocent and friendly kiss either. Barbra had on the shortest of shorts and a low-cut red tank top. She had one hand trailing down the front of his chest while the other was looped around his neck.

Zatanna couldn't take it anymore. She felt the first tears leak out of her eyes and rushed out the door to the abandoned gymnasium.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little OOC for Babs, but I wanted a little conflict and she was already on the team. FYI I don't hate Barbra but I think Chalant is way cuter.**

**R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this second part of the Team's prom drama. Again sorry for the OOC-ness of Babs.**

* * *

Dick Grayson was typing extra security codes in the main part of the Cave. He had just returned from a patrol three hours earlier but had never changed out of his new Nightwing costume.

He sighed; Gotham Academy didn't offer a prom but he managed to snag two tickets to Happy Harbor's prom (courtesy of Connor, Megan, and a good bit of server hacking). Dick wanted to ask Zatanna to the dance but she was so… "Ugh!" He groaned aloud, "Why can't I ask her?"

"Ask me what?" He turned around and was face-to-face with Barbra Gordon.

"Uh, nothing. What are you doing here?" He asked as she walked forward. She wore only mini-jean shorts that were WAY too short and a tank top cut so low, Nightwing tried to ignore how little of her chest was _not_ showing.

"You sure?" She asked in a sultry tone as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"Ye—" He was cut off when she rammed her mouth against his.

Instinctively he put his hands on her waist, but she took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss and stared trailing her hands down his chest and moaning.

_Where did this come from?_ Nightwing asked himself, he tried to pull away but Babs just pulled herself closer.

"You know." She said, pulling away slightly and arching her eyebrows at him, "I don't have a prom. But I'm sure we can have a just as enjoyable night though."

Before he could respond with and adamant, "NO" she just kissed him again, even more deeply than before.

He tried to push her away, but to no avail. And just as he was about to give up, he heard a small gasp come from one of the doorways. Dick finally succeeded in dislodging Barbra but when he looked towards the door he only caught a glimpse of dark curls running around the corner.

"Look Babs," He said, "I gotta' go. See you later?"

Barbra gave a little _hmph_ and stomped off to the kitchen.

With Barbra out of the way, Nightwing rant to the door. Whoever was standing there was long gone. But he had an idea on where she had went.

He took off towards the gym and skidded to a stop right outside of the closed door. Dick put his hear to the door; muffled sobs came from the other side.

"Zee?" He called, "Can I come in?"

There was no answer but he slowly pushed the door open. She was sitting on top of the lower of the uneven bars and was leaning against the higher one.

"That can't be comfortable." He joked, trying to bring a smile to her tear-stained face.

"What do you want?" Zatanna shot back, "I don't want to talk to you."

"You still have that charm bracelet?" He asked, bewildered, climbing up to sit next to her.

"Yeah. I still remember when you gave it to me three years ago." She fingered the _Z_ charm and the star-shaped one.

"I know. The Valentine's Day Disaster!" This time eliciting a smile from Zatanna.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" He blurted out.

Zatanna was shocked. Maybe it wasn't a huge blowout proposal, but it was the one she needed right now.

"So…?" Nightwing said, blushing, "Was that silence a—"

"Yes," Zatanna said, awkwardly leaning over to give him a hug.

"Here," he said, hopping down gracefully. Dick helped her down and pulled her into a proper hug.

_This is perfect_, Zatanna thought. _I'm going to prom with my best friend!_

The rest of the week flew by with dress fittings, shoe shopping, and make-up and hair style choices.

Wally finally asked Artemis by running at full speed and setting up a banner with flowers on top that said: _Prom? ≤3 U_. Artemis laughed, at first, of the sheer Wallyness of it all but in the end she said yes.

But Saturday was finally here and the girls spent the entire day getting ready and finally doing each other's hair and make-up, while the guys were running around all day getting their tuxes and picking out flowers and corsages for their dates.

"Are you nervous?" M'gann asked dabbing at her pink lipstick, "Because I think I am."

"Not really," Raquel said. "Maybe because my relationship with Kaldur isn't as serious."

"Let's go," Artemis said, blushing at the stares she was getting from her friends. "What! It's not like I've _never_ worn a dress before!"

* * *

**A/N: So the Valentine's Day Disaster mentioned, is part of what I'm working on for another YJ fic. It's a more action fic surronding the team's fears and weaknesses. If you have any ideas, feel free to comment in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the finale: the actual proms. Enjoy this little slice of fluff!**

* * *

Dick nervously fiddled with his jacket sleeves as him and the rest of the guys waited in the main living area for the girls.

"You okay dude?" Wally sped over carrying a huge bouquet of assorted flowers for Artemis, "Want some flowers?"

Dick laughed and twirled the entwined red roses he had bought for Zatanna. Being a millionaire's protégé didn't exactly earn him enough allowance for fancy flowers and corsages.

"Good luck wi—" Wally paused his jaw dropped as he stared over his friend's shoulder.

The younger turned around and his eyes widened.

Zatanna was standing in the entrance to the living room. She wore a black, shimmery high-low dress that pooled at her feet. It had an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline with a white sash that darkened to match her dress. Her hair was curled in a side ponytail and she wore red high heels that matched the color of the roses Nightwing had bought her.

"Don't let Artemis see you drooling over another girl tonight," Zatanna teased, snapping both boys out of their reverie.

"You look…stunning," Dick said handing her the rose and pinned a matching corsage right above her charm bracelet.

Zatanna playfully elbowed Wally and his jaw dropped even further than before as Artemis walked in.

The archer wore a long, light green gown with one shoulder and a line of beads trailing across the neckline and down the side of the dress. There was a slit up to her knee on one side of her dress. Her blonde hair was out of its normal ponytail and loosely curled around her face.

"Looking for something Baywatch?" Artemis said as Wally handed her the bouquet of flowers and a marigold corsage.

"Aww," M'gann bubbled. "You guys are the cutest couple!"

Both Wally and Artemis blushed at the Martian's exclamation.

For prom M'gann had turned her skin pale and wore a dark pink ball gown with spaghetti straps. There was a lighter pink tulle overskirt dotted with sequins and she had styled her auburn hair into a fancy up-do.

Connor walked over and offered the blushing girl two giant bouquets of purple tulips. Megan giggled as he led her over to one of the couches, right as Raquel and Kaldur sat down on the one opposite of them.

Raquel had on a light blue, mermaid style with roughing throughout the whole bodice down to her knees, where the flare started. Her dress was halter style and her short hair gleamed under a dark blue headband.

"Come on guys!" M'gann cried, "It's picture time!"

"You know it' only us right?" Artemis said, "There's no one here to actually take the pictures."

"Oh." M'gann said, dejectedly, "But I have a camera."

"Maybe I can help with that," Zatanna said, accepting the camera from Megan. "aremaC, ekat serutcip fo su rof morp!"

The camera jumped out of the magician's hands and started taking pictures of everything and flying haywire around the room.

"Oops. potS!" The camera froze in midair and Zatanna shooed everyone into position.

The teens lined up, the couples standing together, "eunitnoC."

After twenty minutes of this little dance, the team finally had boatloads of pictures to show their families.

"Time to go!" M'gann clapped as the girls grabbed their purses and everyone walked over to the zeta tubes.

Raquel and Kaldur zetaed to Dakota City for Dakota High's prom. Wally and Artemis went to Central City for more pictures with their parents before heading over to Keystone High.

The last ones in the Cave—Megan, Connor, Zatanna, and Robin—all barded M'gann's bioship and they flew out to Happy Harbor High School.

* * *

_Dakota City_

"You look very beautiful tonight, Raquel," Kaldur said very formally.

"Thanks Kal," Raquel blushed. Kaldur had been such a gentleman, insisting on buying her a drink at the dance and to pay her back for the tickets.

As they walked into the gym, where the dance was being held, Raquel could tell that the Atlantean was uneasy. He was at least a head taller than the rest of the senior boys and twice as broad.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Would you care to dance?" He replied, giving her a bow.

"Of course," Raquel took Kaldur's outstretched hand and he led her onto the dance floor.

A slow song was playing and the two teens glided together, smiles on both their faces.

"Wow," Raquel said, astonished. "You're an amazing dancer."

"Thank you. But it's harder dancing on land than underwater. One day, would you like to come to an Atlantean ball?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

_Central City_

"Smile!" Wally's Aunt Iris said, taking yet another picture of the two teens.

Aretemis's mother had come in from Gotham and had sat with Iris for half an hour chatting and crying about how their kids were all grown up and it was already their prom.

"Mom, Aunt Iris," Wally said. "Enough pictures!"

"Oh, all right," his mom relented. "I just wish the whole Team was here for group photos. Do you think they could zeta…?"

"The Team already took pictures at the Cave," Artemis said, putting her hand on her mom's shoulder. "We'll send you two a bunch of them."

"Okay" her mom relented. "You two kids go have fun."

"Bye!" The couple called in unison as they waved goodbye to their families.

Artemis and Wally walked into keystone's cafeteria for the dance. The DJ was pumping dance music through the speakers at very high volumes.

"Wanna' dance?" Wally shouted.

"Sure!" Artemis relied, nervously eyeing the crush of people in the middle of the cafeteria.

Wally extended his arm and they walked to the center of the room. They danced together for five songs before Wally got hungry, but then a slow song came on, and then he just had to dance to it with Artemis.

* * *

_Happy Harbor_

"This is going to be so much fun!" Megan clapped, practically skipping into the courtyard.

"Everything looks so beautiful," Zatanna said, spinning around to see the entire courtyard twinkling in small little fairy lights.

"Look! I see Mal and Karen and everyone!" Megan said, puling Connor over to their friends.

"You're a lucky man Connor," Mal said with a wink. "You look great Megan."

"Thanks! You guys look so amazing too!"

"Hey Marvin," Conner said. "What's wrong? Didn't you ask Wendy to the dance?"

"Yeah, I was planning on I t but I just never got up the nerve to actually, you know, ask."

"Come on!" Megan said, "Ask her now. She's right over there!"

"Go get 'em Marvin!" Everyone cheered as the redhead walked nervously away.

"Wanna' dance?' Mal asked Karen as the music was cranked up yet again.

"Let's go Connor!" Megan said, as she and Connor followed their friends out onto the dance floor.

"You look…really pretty tonight Megan," Connor said. "If you didn't know already."

Megan blushed, "Thanks Connor. I couldn't imagine being at my prom with anyone else."

* * *

Nightwing and Zatanna wandered around the courtyard for a while, and when their two friends disappeared, they abandoned their lonely attempts at dancing and walked over to the schools' doors.

"Shoot," Zatanna said. "It's locked."

"Not for long," Nightwing said with his signature laugh s the doors clicked open.

"It's so nice and quiet in here," Zatanna whispered, not wanting to disturb the stillness inside the school.

"I know," Dick said, fiddling with a wrapped box he brought out of his jacket. "Here. I wanted to give this to you privately.'

Zatanna took the box and her eyes widened as she brought out a small silver rose charm.

"Thank you. I love it," Zatanna said as dick clipped it onto her bracelet.

"I thought it would…I don't know," Nightwing blushed and stammered off into silence.

Without another word, Dick Grayson started fiddling with some wires behind the speakers and reattaching them to one of the gadgets from his utility belt that he brought out from beneath his suit jacket.

"What are you…?" Zatanna started, but stopped once, slow, airy music started playing through the speakers.

"Care to dance?" Dick said, and the magician nodded, the sheer sweetness of the gesture caused tears to well up in her eyes.

She nodded and they were off; dancing in an abandoned hallway at their own, unforgettable prom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my fic, it really means a lot. Again, please review!**


End file.
